raba ishq na hove (sequel2)
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: i want to write 3 sequel after my first story family and dis one 2nd (sequel2) of family..story is about what happen when u loves someone from your heart but when your own shows unbelief in your love and than the pain of loosing your beloved one…but on the other side who loves u deeply and truly you only gives hate and disbelief instead of love just because of your misunderstanding
1. Chapter 1

This is 2nd sequal of my first story family

**After 6 months :**

**In bureau:**

Everyone is busy in their own work but shreya is busy in her deep thoughts…

Shreya: (thinking) ajj toh mujhe kaise bhi convince karna he hoga daya sir ko apne sath ane ke liye …..

Someone breaks her thoughts

Person: kaha khoi hoi ho shreya

Shreya: ( unintentionaly) daya sir mai

Person:! What

Shreya realize what she said and infront of ….

Yes the person is none other he is the heart and brilliant officer of cid….. daya

Shreya: mera matlab hai ki ajj app kafi late aye hai toh isliye soch rahi thi and trying to hide her nervousness

Daya: ha kuch important kam tha isliye

And he trying to move

Shreya: daya sir

Daya:ha bolo

Shreya: sir maine ajj diner plan kiya hai kya app ajj free ho

Daya: ha mai toh free ho

Shreya became happy

Shreya: thanku sir ….. thanku so much ajj evening mai 8 waje pakka

Daya: arre mai toh free ho magar baki sabse bhi toh pooch lo

Shreya's happiness vanished

Shreya: baki sabse

Daya: ha ho sakta hai kissi ko koi kam ho

Shreya: magar sir maine yeh dinner hum

But tarika interrupts them

Tarika: kya battein ho rahi hai ekale-ekale mai

Daya: bilkul sahi waqt par ai ho tarika pta hai shreya ne ajj dinner ka plan bnaya hai

Tarika:wahoo phir toh bahut maja ayega

Abhijit: kya bachoo jaisi battein kar rahe hai app dono ….daya aur shreya chale jayenge mai aur tarika ji

Shreya became happy

Shreya (pov) sirf abhijit sir he meri bat ko samjte hai daya sir ko toh kuch smaz he nahi chalta

Daya: kya boss aise ekale-ekale janne ka maja nahi ayega hum sab sath chalege

Tarika saw rajat and something strike in her mind

Tarika: abhijit daya sahi bol raha hai agar jana hai toh sath mai jayege warna nahi

Daya: boss abb toh manna padega kyuki tumahri tarika ji bhi yehi chahti hai

Abjhijit: ha bai abb toh inkar ki koi gujainsh he nahi

Daya: rajat,sachin,purvi idhar auo

Sachin: yes sir

Daya: shreya ne ajj dinner ka plan bnaya hai tum log free ho

Rajat and purvi said yes while sachin say no because he have any other important task

Abhijit: matlab ke sirf hum log he baki sab toh delhi gye hoye hai acp sir ke sath

Tarika: k toh phir sham ko milte hai

Abhijit: k by tarika ji

**Evening time:**

Tarika and shreya is present there and waiting for them than abhijit and daya enter inside

Abhijit: hello tarika ji… hello shreya

Tarika: hello abhijit ,,, hi daya

Daya: hello tarika

Shreya: hello daya sir

Daya: hi shreya

Abhijit:wase tarika ji app bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai white dress mai

Tarika: thanku abhijit… purvi nahi ai kya

Abhijit: ai hai osse bahar oski koi friend mil gai toh isliye woh waha par ruk gai bs abi a jayegi

Tarika: phir thek hai.. (thinking) agar purvi na atti toh mere bhai ka kya hota

On the otherside shreya is waiting for daya's compliment Abhijit notice it

Abhijit: arre daya yr tum bhi taref kar do kissi ki

Daya: mai kiski karo….. wase ladkion ki jayda taref nahi karni chayie hawa mai udne lagti hai

Shreya: kya kaha app ne matlab agar app meri taref karenge toh mai hawa mai udne lagogi

Daya: magar mai tumahri taref kyu karonga

Shreya feeling bad on daya rude behavior and abhijit trying to lighten the situation

Abhijit: yr tum dono bhi na chlo hum log toh bethe purvi aur rajat a ke anne tak

Shreya: (pov) dekh laina daya sir ek din apse mai apni taref karwa kar he chodongi

**Outside the restaurant:**

Hello purvi

Purvi: hello sir

Rajat: you are looking gorgeous

Purvi: thanku sir….. hum andar chale

Rajat: ya sure

**Inside restaurant:**

Tarika: lo a gye rajat aur purvi bhi

Shreya: app log kaha mile

Rajat: abi bahar he purvi kissi se bat kar rahi thi aur phir isne osse by bola aur hum andar a gye

Tarika: theek hai abb betho chlo hum khana order karte hai

After sometime they finished their dinner

And abhijit phone rang

Abhijit: ha bolo… theek hai bhej do

Daya: kiska phone tha

Abhijit: makan ka(makan is the informer of abhijit)

Daya: acha koi information

Abhijit: ha ek drug dealer ke bare mai oski photo bhej raha hai…lo a he gai

Daya: acha dikaho jara

Abhijit: yeh lo aur sabko dikho do abb yeh hamre hath se bachna nahi chayie

Shreya:dikhne mai toh sharef lagta hai

Daya: ajj kal log sharaft ka chehra od kar he gunah karte hai

Abhijit: rajat aur purvi ko bhi dikha do ta jo hum kissi ke samne bhi aye toh hum pechan paye

Daya: yeh lo rajat

And when rajat trying to pass mobile to purvi tarika snatched it

Tarika: tum log yaha par yeh sab karne aye ho din bhar toh yehi karte ho abb kya thoda enjoy nahi kar sakte

Abhijit: naraj mat hoyiea tarika ji,,,,,,,,,,,, app mera mobile wapis kijiye mai pocket mai rakh laita ho phir app jo kahe wahi karenge

Tarika hand over the mobile to abhijit

Tarika: abhijit chlo dance kare

Abhijit: ha ha kyun nahi

Daya:( murmuring) ja bhai teri toh lottery lag gai

Abhijit: aise ekale ekale nahi daya tum bhi chlo

Daya: boss tujhe tarika ke sath dance karna hai mere sath nahi

Abhijit: ha toh mai kon sa tere sath dance karne ki bat kar raha ho mai aur tarika ji aur tum aur shreya

Daya: boss tum bhi na tum jao hum yahi par thek hai

Shreya: sir please chaliye dekhye sab kitni masti kar rahe hai

Daya:nahi shreya

Shreya: please sir

Abhijit: kya yr kabhi bat man bhi liya karo

Daya: theek hai chlo

Now two of the couples are on the dance floor

And music is:

**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minare**

**Kuch bhi nahi hai agge tumahre**

**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumahra**

**Taj tumahra**

**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minare**

**Bin tere madham madham**

**Bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan**

**Jab se mile tum hamein**

**Aanchal se tere bandhe **

**Dil ud raha hai**

**Suno ns aasmano key eh sitarre**

**Kuch bhi nahi hai agge tumahre…..**

Tarika and abhijit are lost in each other and shreya in daya

Purvi continuously watching them and thus noticed by rajat

Rajat: purvi kya dekh rahi ho

Purvi: yehi ki dono couples kitne ache lag rahe hai

Rajat:ha yeh toh hai

**On the dance floor**

Tarika: bs abhijit abb mai chlti ho

Abhijit: itni jaldi kyun tarika ji

Tarika: dekho na mera bhai waha par betha bore ho raha hai

Abhijit: purvi bhi toh hai bore kaise hoga

Tarika: dekho woh dono apas mai itni bat nahi kar rahe means dono bore ho rahe hai…..ek kam karte hai tum purvi ke sath dance karo aur mai rajat ke sath

Abhijit: arre nahi nahi tarika ji hum dono he dance karenge

Tarika: abhijit smajne ki koshish karo mai

Abhijit: mere pas apki iss problem ka solution hai

Tarika: woh kya

Abhijit: rajat aur purvi dance kar lainge

Tarika: ha yeh sahi rahega

Abhijit: dijiye mere dimag ki dad

Tarika : ha ha kyu nahi,,,,(pov) maine problem he aisi create ki tumhe yeh solution nikalna pada and a evil smile crept on her face

Abhijit: tum dono yaha per bethe bethe hame dekh rahe ho

Purvi: bhai apko he dekhange aur kya karenge

Abhijit: toh chlo dance karo

Purvi:dance kiske sath

Abhijit: abb yaha par rajat hai toh obviously rajat ke sath

Rajat: mai sir mujhe dance karna nahi ata

Abhijit: dekho rajat koi bahana nahi chalega

Tarika: abhijit bilkul sahi keh raha hai chlo utho

Rajat: tarika tum bhi

Tarika: (in low tone) mann mai toh ladoo foot rahe honge abb jayda natak mat karo aur chlo

Now it's time for rajvi

**Jisam se rooh tak hai tumahre nisha ban gye tum meri zindgi …..**

**Jisam se rooh tak hai tumahre nisha ban gye tum meri zindgi …..**

**jab se tum ho mile jano dil hai khile tum se babasta hai har khushi,,,,,,**

**tum ho mera pyar tum tum se hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai,,,,,,,**

**tum se hai nasha tum se hai khumar tumko he satya maine khwabo mai ,,,,,,**

**tum ho mera pyar tum tum se hai karar tumko he basya maine yado mai,,,,,,,**

and Rajat is totally lost in her

**the photo is seen by all but not purvi…. Is purvi familiar with that person?**

**Is that person create any rift between their lives?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got less reviews according to my expectations but it will k….. thanks to guest,adk, shree, Harman, .1, katiiy, ananya gautam, shabbu**

**Adk: according to ur choice mai apna 3****rd**** sequence thode distance ke bd post karogi…..**

…**.**

The song is dead but rajat didn't want to end it but he is helpless

Purvi:sir mai aur dance nahi karna chahti hum chale

Rajat:ya sure

And they leavet

After sometime

Abhijit: ajj toh maja a gya aur iska sara credit jata hai shreya ko

Shreya: thanku sir

Shreya to daya: sir apko kaisa laga

Daya: ha acha laga and he pass a smile to shreya

Shreya overenjoy it

Daya: k abb hum nikalte hai,,,,,,,, shreya hum tumhe drop kar dege

Shreya: nahi sir app log jayie mai manage kar logi

Daya: nahi shreya kafi rat ho gai hai tum hamre sath he chlo

Shreya:( pov) itni fikar hai apko meri yeh jan kea cha laga aur ek din apki isi fikar ko apke pyar mai bdal dogi

Daya: kya soch rahi ho abb chlo

Shreya: jab abb itne pyar se keh rahe hai toh mai mana thodi na kar sakti ho

Daya feels awkward and abhijit start coughing

Daya: abhijit tum apni tarika ji ko by bolo aur hum chale

Abhijit: ha ha

And they bid goodby to tarika and rajat and leave…. In quallis…..Daya on the driving seat ,abhijit on passenger seat and purvi,shreya on back

On the other side:

Tarika: kaisa laga rajat purvi ke sath dance karke

Rajat: (with shy smile) ha bahut acha… aisa lagta hai ajj mai satve asman par ho

Tarika: (with naughty smile) acha ji…..i think ab tujhe purvi ko apne dil ki bat bol deni chayie aur phir tu hamesha satve asman par he rahoge

Rajat's face expression changed

Tarika: kya hua

Rajat: ( with worry tone) nahi tarika abi nahi

Tarika: kyu abi kyu nahi

Rajat: dar lagta hai agar os ne mujhe mana kr diya toh

Tarika: kaisi bat kar rahe ho tum mujhe pta hai ki woh tujhe inkar nahi karegi

Rajat: mai janta ho yeh bat tum mera dil rakhne ke liye bol rahi ho magar agar purvi ne manna kar diya toh mai kya karoga nahi tarika mai oske bina nahi jee sakta mai purvi ke bina apni zindagi soch bhi nahi sakta

Tarika: relax rajat…aisa kyu soch rahe ho aisa kuch nahi hoga mere bhai ko koi ladki kaise mana kar sakti hai…bs tum ek bar osse apne dil ki bat bolo toh sahi…agar tum osse kahoge nahi toh osse pta kaise chalega….

Rajat: shyd tum thek keh rahi ho…

And both share a smile and leave

Next day in bureau:

Abhijit: anuj name hai iska (pointing toward photo)…. Yaha par a kar ek company mai job kar raha hai ta jo kissi ko iss par shak na ho magar actual mai drugs ki dealing karta hai

Freddy: sir yeh ajj tak pakda kyu nahi gya

Abhijit: pakdne ke liye sabot chayie hotte hai magar yeh itna tej hai ki koi bhi sabot peeche nahi chodta….. drugs ke dhande ke sath 2 murder bhi kiya hai isne magar police ko ajj tak iske against koi proof nahi mila

Daya: (folding his hands)abb nahi bach payega hamre hatho se

Sachin: magar sir planning kya hai

Daya: vineet ko laga diya hai oske peeche abb hamri oski har movement par nazar rahegi

And abhijit dials vineet's no.

Abhijit: vineet tum anuj ka peecha kr rahe ho na? yeh kaha jata hai kise miilta hai ek ek pal ki khbar chayie mujhe

Vineet: sir mai anuj subah se isse follow kr raha ho magar abi tak yeh apne office mai he hai

Abhijit: theek hai lage raho is anuj ke peeche

Vineet: ji sir

After sometime anuj leave in his car and vineet follows him continuously…After sometime the car stopped

Vineet : (pov) yeh yaha par kyu ruk gya

Nd vineet dial abhijit no.

Abhijit: ha vineet bolo kuch pta chla

Vineet: sir osne car acp sir ke ghr se thodi dor roki hai

Abhijit:kya acp sir ke ghr ke pas

Vineet : ha sir

Abhijit: ( in tense tone) acp sir toh ajj bahar gye hai aur purvi bhi ghar par nahi hai kahi anuj acp sir ke ghar par toh koi gadbad karne nahi aya….Acha meri bat dhyan se suno agar yeh anuj acp sir ke ghar par koi gadbad karne ki koshish kare ya phir koi be aur gadbad lagge toh goli chla dena magar marna nahi chayie

Vineet: ji sir

After 3 hours vineet rushed toward bureau

Abhijit:kuch aur pta chla vineet oske bare mai

Vineet: nahi sir kuch khas nahi… abb woh apne ghr gya hai isliye mai wapis a gya

Daya: tum bol rahe the na ki woh acp sir ke ghar ke pas gya tha waha osne koi gadbad toh nahi ki

Vineet: nahi sir koi gadbad nahi hai

Vineet (thinking) pta ni mai yeh bat btao ja nahi jo mai soch rha ho agr woh sach na hua toh magar dekhne se toh aisa he lag raha tha

Daya: vineet kya soch rahe ho

Vineet:sir woh

Abhijit: vineet kya bat hai kuch tense lag rahe ho

Vineet: sir pta nahi mai apko kaise btao I mean pta nahi app meri bat ka yaken kroge ya nahi

Daya: saf saf bolo vineet bat kya hai

Vineet: maine apko batyia tha ki anuj acp sir ke ghar ke bahar khda tha

Daya: ha toh

Vineet: sir woh waha par purvi ke liye gya tha…. purvi osse janti hai

all are shocked

Duo at the same time:! kya

Vineet: ha sir

Oske kuch der rukne ke bd purvi ai aur oske sath gadi mai beth kr chle gai

Daya: (in tense tone) puri bat btao vineet

**Flashback starts:**

Anuj was waiting someone nd after sometime purvi arrived nd he hugs her tightly than both were sitting in the car nd went toward hotel

Purvi: waho yeh hotel mai toh first time a rahi ho

Anuj: mai tumahe isliye toh lai ke aya ho yeh new bna hai

Purvi: dikhne mai toh bhut acha lag rha hai

Anuj: magar tumse jayda nahi

Purvi:acha ji

Anuj: wase kal rat bhi maine apni dinner ki planning yaha ki he ki thi magar tumne postpone kar di

Purvi: ha tumhe btaya toh tha shreya ne dinner ka plane banya tha toh mai mana nahi kar pai

Anuj:ji meri jann….. abb chle hamra table booked hai

Purvi: ha chlo

Where they both are enjoying a lot….. spending there time to each other and seems very happy….Nd vineet kept staring at them from the corner of his eyes…..Nd after two hours purvi leave for bureau nd anuj also

**Flashback end:**

Sachin: magar purvi abi tak tak toh bureau ai nahi

Vineet: sir purvi ne bola toh yehi tha ki abb mujhe bureau jana hai

Freddy: magar tumne onki sari battein suni kaise

Vineet: sir maine apna dress up change kiya tha aur wig bhi laga rakhi thi isliye toh purvi bhi mujhe pechan nahi pai aur mai onke bilkul peeche tha aur bd mai pas wali table par beth gaya….

Vineet: wase sir jis tarah woh dono battein kr rahe the aur unhone ne time spend kiya woh sab toh dekh ke aisa he lagta hai ki ….

Daya: kya lagta hai

Vineet: (in low tone) ki purvi oske sath relationship mai hai

Duo , sachin and freddyare hell shocked to listen vineet's talk

Daya: ( in angry way) kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum…aise kaise ho sakta hai purvi kissi criminal se pyar kaise kr sakti hai

Abhijit: relax daya vineet pai kyu gussa kar rahe ho osne jo dekha wahi bta diya

Sachin: sir ho sakta hai purvi ko oske bare mai kuch malom he na ho

Abhijit: purvi ko kuch bhi malom nahi hoga warna woh aisa kabi nahi krti anuj ek criminal toh hai he oske sath flirty bhi hai

Sachin: magar sir ek bat smj mai nahi a rahi ke ose toh malom hoga ke purvi cid mai hai toh bhi osne purvi ke sath yeh pyar kyu kiya

Daya : (in anger) pyar nahi sachin pyar ka natak… purvi acp sir ki beti hai iss bat ka anuj fayda uthna chata hai khud ko safe rakhne ke liye

Abhijit: daya tum bilkul sahi keh rahe ho magar abb oska khel khtm hone wala hai jayda der tak bach nahi payega

Than purvi come back to bureau

Daya:( in angry tone) kaha se a rahi ho purvi

Purvi: woh mai apne khbri se milne gai thi

All are stuned due to the direct lie of purvi

Daya: (in anger)khbri se milne ke liye itna time lagta hai

Purvi : shocked…..

Ha woh mujhe aur bhi kam tha

Abhijit: theek hai agge se bta ke jana.. yaha bureau mai kuch kam tha aur sabi ek case ke liye bahar gye hoye hai isliye

Purvi: I am sorry

Abhijit: it's k

Abb tum lab mai jao dr. tarika se report lai ke auo

Purvi: k sir

Nd she leaves

Daya:abhijit tumne mujhe chup kyun krwia dekha kaise osne sedha jhoth bol diya … purvi waha ek criminal ke sath ghom rahi thi aur hame a ke kuch aur keh rahi hai

Abhijit: relax daya… Apni life ke bare mai woh abi hamre sath sab kuch share nahi krna chati wase bhi purvi ko thode na pta hai ki anuj ek criminal hai….

Daya: phir bhi abhijit hame ose btna hoga agar ham nahi batyeinge toh kon batiyega…..

Abhijit: daya btna toh padega he magar ek bar os anuj se bat kr lai

Yeh bat sirf hamre bech he rahegi kissi aur ko pta nahi chlna chayie aur sahi moka pate he hum purvi ko bhi bta denge

Next day acp nd daya went to delhi due to some urgent meeting

Abhijit (thinking) ajj toh os anuj se milna he hoga abb bat sirf oski he nahi balki purvi ki bhi hai

Than his phone is ringing

Abhijit: ha vineet bolo…..thek hai

abhijit nd sachin go to the spot

vineet: aye sir anuj samne betha hai

three are sitting around anuj

anuj: ji app log kon maine apko pechna nahi

sachin: (tauting tone)hum tumahre jitney famous nahi hai na isliye

anuj: yeh app kya keh rahe hai mai toh ek aam insan ho…. App ko log jante ho sakte hai magar mujhe nahi

abhijit:yehi toh problem hai ki tumhe koi janta nahi warna tum iss tarah yaha aish se beth kr coffee nahi pee rahe hote

anuj: app hai kon aur yeh kya keh rahe hai agar mai kuch bol nahi raha iska matlab yeh nahi ki apke dil mai jo bhi aye app bolte jayenge

vineet: itni garmi mat dikha beta agar cid ko garmi chd gai na toh tu sans bhi nahi lai payega

anuj: cid app log cid se ho…. Magar maine toh kuch bhi nahi kiya

abhijit: (in anger) sab jante hai hum ke tumne kuch kiya hai ja nahi…. Meri ek bat dhyan se suno tum cid officers se bat kr rahe ho jo tumahre bare mai sab jante hai tum apni batton se sabko bewkof bna sakte ho magar hame nahi

sachin: bhut tej ho tum….. koi proof nahi choda tumne ajj tak gunah krne ke bd jiski wajah se ajj tak tum police se bachte aye ho

anuj: dekhiya sir apko koi galat information mili hai mai toh ek sharef admi ho mere upar app iss tarh ke ilzam mat lagayie warna meri bdnami ho jayegi

vineet: yeh sab toh pehle sochna tha criminal banne se pehle …. Tere jaise ki jagah jail mai hai smje

anuj: dekhiya agar app log cid se hai toh thoda bahut law toh mai bhi janta ho ki app bina kissi sabot ke kissi ke upar ilzam nahi laga sakte …. Mai kab se apki battein sun raha ho magar bs ab aur nahi… jo log gunah krne ke bd aise he ghom rahe hai app unko toh pakdte nahi aur mere jaiise sharef insan ko bina wajah tang kr rahe hai… after these words he leave

vineet: sir yeh toh saf mukr gya

sachin: kahi aisa toh nahi hame galat information mili ho

abhijit: nahi mere os khbri ki di gai koi bhi information kabi galat nahi hoti …..

**so now wht is reality…? Abhijit got which information is wrong…. Is purvi really loves him?... to know more plz read and review my story….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanku dear aarvi, guest, khushi Mehta, shree, sakshi, adk, .161 for ur lovely reviews….**

**Rajvigirl: thanku dear ….rajvi ek honge bt u will wait for that**

**Harman:thnks dear… sorry dear for minor role of rajat… kuch chaps mai aisa he chalega bd mai rajvi full hoga**

** .1 : tahnku…. Yes dear ek bar toh rajat ka dil tootega he **

**Rukmini: thnks… bt the according to story dis is true**

**at anuj residence:**

abhijit press the door bell

anuj: kon a gya abb

nd he open the door nd shocked to see abhijit,sachin nd vineet

anuj:!abb app log mere ghr tak bhi a gye akhir app chahte kya hai

abhijit: (moving to entrance)tum bat ko adhuri chod kr a gye the jo mujhe pasand nahi bs wahi puri krne aya ho

sachin: purvi ko kab se jante ho

anuj:dekhiye app hote kon hai mujhe yeh sab pochne wale… mai app logo ko kyun btao… please app yaha se chle jayie

abhijit: (in loud anger) bnd kro apna yeh natak aur jo pocha hai woh btaoo….. purvi se tumahra kya rishta hai?

after listening these anuj start laughing madly

anuj: (in taunting tone) sn. Inspector abhijit,inspector sachin nd sub inspector vineet ….. uff app logo ki yeh bechani mujse dekhi nahi ja rahi,,,, wase ek bat toh manni padegi abhijit dum toh hai tum mai jo bat ajj tak mujse koi nahi bulwa paya ajj tumne mujhe bolne par majboor kr diya..(pause for a minute ) nahi majboor nahi….. khair mujhe tum logo par taras a gya

abhijit: (in loud voice)bakwas band kro apni

anuj: (with smile) abhijit abi toh tum mujhe bolne ke liye keh rahe the aur abi chup krwa rahe ho

sachin: seedhi tarh se apne gunaho ko mann lo yehi acha hoga tumahre liye

anuj: mere liye kya acha hai aur kya nahi mai achi tarah se janta ho… tumne mujhe bewkof smja hai kya jo mai khud ko tumhare hawale kr doonga… yaha par log proof milne ke bd bhi yehi kehte hai ki mai begunah ho aur tum logo ke pass toh mere khilaf koi proof bhi nahi hai toh phir mai apne gunah kaise mann lo

abhijit: a gye na apni aukat pai

anuj: aukat toh abi tumne meri dekhi nahi hai abhijit… jaoo pehle proof dhond ke lao mere khilaf phir bat krna mujse

abhijit: theek hai sboot bhi layenge

anuj: tumahra yeh dream dream he reh jayega abhijit ….. agar tumne mere bare mai itna pta kiya hai toh yeh bhi pta chla hoga ke anuj kabi bhi koi sboot peeche nahi chodta

sachin: criminal chahe kitna bhi tej kyu na ho koi na koi galti toh krta he hai agar tumne ajj tak nahi ki toh agge jaror karoge

anuj: toh phir apni puri zindgi meri galti ka intzar karte rehna inspector sachin

anuj: abb niklo yaha se mera tum logo ke sath bat krne ka mood nahi hai

abhijit: jatte hai hum log…magar ek bat meri tum dhyan se sun lo agar tumne purvi ko kuch karne ki koshish kit oh oska anjam bahut bura hoga…purvi se dor rehna samje

and they appears a smile on anuj's face

anuj: purvi…. Who toh meri jann hai jann…meri dream girl

abhijit grabs his collar

abhijit: oska name bhi mat laina apni zuban par warna

anuj: (with smile) oh my god….. maine behen ka name liya toh bhai ko itna gusa aya

abhijit: purvi se flirt krna bnd kro …. Jis din osse tumahri sachai ka pta chlega os din woh khud tumahe jail mai dalegi

anuj: (removing his collar from abhijit hands) jao yaha khde ho kr battein krne se tum logo ko kuch hansil nahi hone wala…. Agar mujhe criminal sabit krna hai toh proof dhondo.. jao

abhijit: agar tumahri wajah se purvi ko jara se bhi problem hoi toh mai tumahe chodoga nahi

nd they went

anuj:purvi ko taklef….. nahi nahi…. Mai aisa kabi soch bhi nahi sakta toh phir krne ki bat toh bhut dor ki hai

**at tarika's residence:**

abhijit: (pov) smj nahi a raha kya kro sedha ja ke purvi ko anuj ke bare mai bta do ja phr nahi

tarika: kya hua abhijit koi problem hai

abhijit: nahi toh

tarika: jab se tum aye ho tum kuch soch rahe ho agar mujse bat nahi karni toh mere ghar par kyu aye?btaoo kya problem hai abb daya yaha par nahi hai toh kya hua tum apni problem mere sath share kar sakte ho

abhijit: (trying to behave normal) agar kuch ho toh mai apko btao tarika ji

tarika: (in fake anger) theek hai agar tum nahi btana chahte toh tumahri marji

abhijit: ( in irritating tone)smj mai nahi a raha kya kro aur kya nahi agar daya yaha hota toh dono mil kee koi na koi solution toh nikal he laite magar abb…..

than rajat enters inside but abhijit is also present there

rajat: I m sorry lagta hai mai galat waqt pai a gya

tarika: nahi bilkul sahi waqt pai aye ho dekho maine cutlts bnye hai tumahe bahut pasnd hai

rajat: ha bahut jayda.. abb toh agar app log bologe toh bhi mai nahi jaoga

nd both share a laughter

bt abhijit is busy in his own thoughts

rajat: abhijit sir kin khyalo mai khoye hoye hai… lagta hai ajj unka dhyan tumahri taraf nahi balki kahi aur he hai

tarika: ha mai bhi kafi der se notice kr rahi ho maine pocha bhi magar esne kuch btaya nahi

rajat to abhijit: hello sir

but he didn't reply

rajat again: hello sir

abhijit: (with a jerk) ha … rajat tum kab aye

rajat: bs thodi der pehle

tarika: chlo cutlets tyar hai app dono yaha par a jao

abhijit: nahi tarika mera man nahi hai abb mai chlta ho

tarika: (hold his hand) kya bat hai abhijit tum bhut tense lag rahe ho…. Daya se koi jhgda houa hai kya

abhijit: nahi toh

tarika: toh phir btao kya problem hai… kya abb mai tumahre liye itni parai ho gai ho ki tum apni problem bhi mere sath share nahi krna chahte

abhijit: nahi aisi bat nahi hai

tarika; toh phir kaisi bat hai

rajat understand the situation nd says

app log batein kijiye mai chlta ho

abhijit: nahi rajat mujhe tumahra bhi suggestion chayie

rajat: sir kis bat ko lai ke

abhijit: mai purvi k lai ke bahut jayda tense ho

tarika: purvi ko lai ke…

rajat: (immediately) purvi theek toh hai na sir … bat kya hai

abhijit surprised rajat's quickly question

abhijit: ha purvi theek hai magar

rajat: magar kya sir

abhijit: she is in love with someone nd he is a criminal

tarika and rajat are shocked

tarika: kya matlab

abhijit told them everything

rajat is totally speechless …. his body totally freeze for somewhile…..his eyes are fills with tears…. He want to say something but his tongue can't support him… with a very heavy breath and body he stood up and rushed out of tarika's home

tarika: rajat … rajat roko… meri bat suno rajat

but he didn't listen her

abhijit: rajat ko kya ho gya

tarika: (with teary eyes)itna kuch shyd oska dil jhel nahi paya

abhijit: !kya matlab

tarika: rajat purvi se pyar krta hai

this news giving a shock to abhijit

abhijit: tarika yeh tum kya keh rahi ho

tarika: ha abhijit yeh sach hai… infact rajat ko purvi se pehli he nazar mai pyar ho gya tha aur abb toh osne purvi ko apne dil ki bat kehne ka man bhi bna liya tha magar ajj tumne yeh sab bta ke….. pta nahi rajat par kya beet rahi hogi… pehli bar osne kissi ladki ki taraf dekha tha kissi ladki se pyar kiya hai aur abb woh kissi aur se pyar krti hai

abhijit: (feeling guilty) I am sorry tarika agar mujhe rajat ke bare mai pta hota toh mai yeh sab kabi bhi oske samne nahi bolta

tarika: nahi abhijit isme tumahri koi galti nahi hai

abhijit: iss se pehle app ne mujhe btaya bhi nahi

tarika: rajat ne he mujhe manna kiya tha woh pehle purvi ko apne dil ki bat btana chata tha aur oski ha janne ke bd he sabko…( take a sigh) magar dekho ajj kya ho gya… pta nahi ab woh khud ko kaise sambalega

abhijit: tarika tumhe rajat ke pas jana chayie

tarika: mai rajat ko acche se janti ho es waqt woh ekele rehna pasnd karega

abhijit: mai pehle se purvi ko lai ke itna tense tha ab rajat pta nahi kya ho raha hai yeh sab

tarika: abhijit tum tension na lo sab theek ho jayega

abhijit: (with irritation and anger)kya thek ho jayega abi tak toh sab galat ho rha hai

**NexT day in bureau:**

Abhijit: maine apne sabi informers ko anuj ke bare mai information collect krne ko kaha hai koi na koi proof toh milega

Sachin:sir maine aur vineet ne bhi apne apne informers se bol diya hai

Abhijit: very good sachin… abb anuj jayda der tak bach nahi sakta

After sometime all are present in bureau but there is no case reported so all are busy to complete their pending work but purvi's phone disturb her again nd again nd she went out of bureau to attend her call nd this was not unnoticed by abhijit,sachin and vineet

It was anuj's call..

On the phone

Purvi: tumhe pta hai na mai iss time bureau mai ho toh tum bar bar mujhe phone kyu mr rahe ho

Anuj: bs mera tumse bat krne ka dil kr raha tha

Purvi: tujhe pta hai tumne mujhe itni bar call kiya ke sabi meri taraf dekh rahe the

Anuj: kya kare tum jaldi phone uthati nahi ho isliye mujhe bar bar call krna pda

Purvi: acha abb ho gai bat abb phone rakho

Anuj: pehle btao mujse milne kab a rahi ho

Purvi: jab bhi time mila

Anuj: tht's nt fair purvi… abb tum itni busy ho gai ho ke mere liye time nahi hai tumahre pas

Purvi: tum jante ho mera profession he aisa hai

Anuj: mai kuch nahi janta abi mujse milne auo

Purvi:nahi abi nahi

Anuj: maine kaha abi

Purvi: meri bat samjne ki koshish kro. Mai abi nahi a sakti

Anuj:pta nahi kyu mera dil bahut ghbra raha hai please agar ho sake toh ek bar a jao mere pas

Purvi:kaisi battein kr rahe ho tum

Anuj: purvi by

Purvi: hello hello…

But the call is already disconnected

Purvi: (thinking) anuj aise kyu keh raha tha koi problem toh nahi… magar mai jao bhi toh kaise… kal bhi informer se milne ke bahane gai thi ajj kaise… nd she steped inside the bureau

All are busy in their work but she didn't know three eyes are staring her continuously

Purvi: (thinking) kya kro … kaise jao.. kon sa excuse bnao

She goes to near abhijit desk

Purvi:sir… mujhe apne informer se milne jana hai

But unfortunately vineet listens her whole conversation on phone hiding himself by a pillar

Abhijit: kal bhi tum gai thi

Purvi: ha kal sari information nahi mili thi isliye

Abhijit: kon se information

Purvi: woh ek drug dealer ke bare mai hai

Abhijit: kon se

Purvi shocked because before this abhijit not asking her like these type questions

Abhijit: kya hua btao

Purvi: maine btaya apko abi pura pta nahi chla

Abhijit: tum apne informer se phone par bat kr lo ajj bureau se bahar koi nahi jayega yeh acp sir ne bola hai

Purvi: magar mai jaldi a jaogi

Abhijit: (in strict tone)maine bola nahi toh nahi… tum apna pending work kro

Purvi: (with heavy heart) k sir

She leaves

Abhijit: (thinking) I am sorry purvi magar mai kya kro meri smj mai kuch nahi a raha magar mujhe tumhe os anuj se dor rakhna hai kissi bhi hal mai

Purvi text to anuj that she is not able to meet her now

On the other side anuj furious in anger

Anuj: yeh abhijit khud ko jayda smart smjta hai mujhe purvi se milne ke liye rokega mujhe… abb toh kuch karna he hoga…..

So now what will be next plan of anuj…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanku dear guest, adk, Harman, maryum khan, aarvi, nisha, ananya gautam, .161, palak96, katiiy for ur reviews…..**

Abhijit: (thinking) rajat kyun nahi aya ajj bureau….oska phone bhi band a raha hai

And he dials tarika no

Tarika: ha abhijit bolo

Abhijit: tarika ji ajj rajat bureau nahi aya woh theek toh hai?

Tarika: pta nahi abhijit meri abi tak rajat se bat nahi hoi …maine oska phone try kiya tha magar switched off a raha hai

Abhijit: ha maine bhi try kiya tha

Tarika: mujhe rajat ki bahut tension ho rahi hai

Abhijit: toh app oske ghar ja ke ek bar mil kyun nahi atti

Tarika: ha mai bhi yehi soch rahi thi,,,, theek hai mai abi rajat ke ghar jati ho

Abhijit: theek hai

**After some time**

Bureau phone rang

Abhijit pick up the phone

Abhijit: sn. Inspector abhijit here

Person: tumahri yeh philosophy sunne ke liye maine phone nahi kiya hai

Abhijit: kon bol raha hai

Person:tumahri behen ka hone wala pati

Abhijit: kya bakwas kr rahe ho

Anuj: bakwas nahi hai yeh… tumahe kya laga tum purvi ko mujse milne nahi doge.. bahut bade bewkof ho tum.. abi dekhna tumahre samne woh mujhe milne ayegi… aur ha phone trace krne ki galti mat karna kyuki main eek pco se phone kiya hai yaha par na he toh koi cctv camera hai aur na he koi guard aur dur-dur tak bhi koi nahi hai isliye mehnat krna bekar hai

Abhijit: (furious in anger)tumahe toh mai

But he cuts the call

Sachin: sir kya hua kon tha

Abhijit sees purvi than sachin and vineet understand who called

Abhijit: (in anger) chodonga nahi mai isse

Suddenely purvi phone rang

Purvi saw the caller id and her face became pale

Purvi: (thinking) maine isse manna kiya tha phir bhi mujhe phone kr raha hai

She excuse to everyone nd

Purvi: yeh kya bat hai maine

But a voice interrupt her

Anuj:tumhe pta hai mera accident ho gya hai please mere pas a jao purvi mujhe tumahri zarort hai

Purvi : kaha…. kaha ho tum

Anuj: city hospital mai

Purvi: mai abi atti ho

Purvi to abhijit: sir mere friend ka accident ho gya hai mujhe abi jana hai please app mana mat kijiye… app meri leave laga dijiye

Before abhijit reply her…. purvi rushed out of bureau

Abhijit put his fist on table very hardly

Abhijit: osne mujse jo kaha wahi kar diya aur mai ek sn. Inspector or bhai purvi ko rok bhi nahi paya

All are shocked on abhijit statement expect sachin and vineet

Freddy: kya matlab sir mai kuch smja nahi

Abhijit: (in loudly) tumhe kuch smjne ki zarort nahi hai freddy jao apna kam kro

And all move towards there desks due to abhijit anger but all were still thinking what happen to abhijit… why he is so angry?

**At rajat residence:**

The door is already open and tarika enter inside but she didn't found rajat anywhere and she got tensed

Tarika: (pov) rajat kahi dikhai kyun nahi de raha

Tarika: rajat…rajat kaha ho tum

Than she move toward his bedroom where rajat is lying on the floor..tarika shake him….. rajat and rajat got up and tarika hugs him

Tarika: thank god tum theek ho

Rajat surprised

Rajat: kya hua tarika

Tarika: yehi mai tumse poochna chahti ho apni halat dekhi hai tumne

Rajat: mai ….mai theek ho

Tarika: mujhse jhooth bolne ki zarrort nahi hai tumahri ankho se saf pta chal raha hai ki tum rat bhar soye nahi ho aur abb bhi

Rajat: (hug her tightly and start crying like a child) sab khatm ho gya tarika sab…..i have lost my love….. maine purvi ko kho diya

Tarika patting his back

Mai purvi ke bina apni zindgi soch bhi nahi sakta woh meri har sans mai dhadkan mai bas gai hai mai oske bina adhura ho mai osse apni zindgi bnana chahta tha magar….meri kismet itni buri kaise ho sakti hai…kaise tarika kaise …Purvi meri zindgi mera sab kuch…woh kissi aur se pyar karti hai

Tarika: sab theek ho jayega rajat

Rajat: (seprate himself) jo sach hai wahi rahega kuch theek nahi hoga

Tarika: magar isse zindgi khatm toh nahi ho jayegi rajat

Rajat: agar zindgi khatm nahi hogi toh chal bhi nahi payegi

Tarika: kaisi battien kar rahe ho tum….ek cid officer ho kar

Rajat: nahi tarika mai toot chukka ho abb… kal tak mai purvi ke liye jeeta tha magar abb zindgi mai kuch pane ki chah nahi rahi….abb yeh zindgi kissi kam ki nahi

Tarika:pagal ho gay ho tum kya… jante bhi ho kya bol rahe ho tum….

Rajat:( in his same tone)…. Sab khatm ho gya abb kuch bhi baki nahi hai

Tarika: rajat kal tak tum apne liye jeete the kyuki tum purvi ko apna bnana chahte the magar abb tumhe purvi ke liye jeena hoga kyuki purvi ko bhi os pyar se kuch hansil nahi hoga siwaye dukh aur takleef ke… tumhe purvi ko oss dhokhebaj se bachna hoga aur apne sache pyar ka ehsas karwana hoga… bolo tum karoge aisa

Rajat: mai…

Tarika: kyat um chahte ho ki purvi ko koi takleef ho

Rajat: nahi kabi nahi

Tarika: toh phir tumhe anuj ki sachi purvi ke samne lani hogi ta jo purvi khud osse apni zindgi se bahar nikal de… phir sab sahi ho jayega sab kuch ….. meri batton par dhyan dena rajat ek bar soch kar dekhna…

But rajat remain silent

Tarika: tumne kal se kuch khya nahi hoga chlo abi utho mai khana lai kar ai ho

Rajat: nahi mujhe bhookh nahi hai

Tarika: (in strict tone) maine kaha abi utho aur khao

And rajat nod his head but his mind is thinking something else

**Infront of hospital:**

Purvi: anuj tum yaha par….. tum toh bilkul thek ho magar tumne toh kaha tha ki tumahra accident ho gya hai

Anuj: jhoth bola tha

Purvi: jhoth.. (in anger) tumahe pta hai mai apna kam chod ke yaha chli ai mere man mai pta nahi kaise khyal a rahe the aur tum keh rahe ho ki jhoth bola tha

Anuj: agar aisa nahi krta toh tum kaise ati

Purvi: toh theek hai ab mai ja rahi ho

Anuj: arre yeh kya bat hoi

Purvi: tumahe pta hai na mai ek cid officer ho meri kuch duties mere profession ke liye bhi hai mai onko ignore nahi kr sakti abb mujhe meri family ko bhi time dena hota hai aur phir bhi mai apni duty aur tumahre sath apni life ache se manage krne ki koshish kr rahi ho …. har chej ke liye thoda time lagta hai….. magar phir bhi tum

Anuj: (thinking) yeh kya kr diya maine.. kahi purvi mujse naraj ho gai toh,… nahi mai aisa nahi hone donga

Anuj: I am really sorry… tum itna disturb kyu ho rahi ho.. please.. tum janti ho na ki mai tumse kitna pyar karta ho mai chahta ho ki tumahri zindgi ka har ek pal sirf mere liye ho.. mai tumhar pyar kissi aur ke sath share nahi kr sakta

Purvi: mai bhi tumse pyar krti ho magar maine toh kabi bhi tumahre kam mai interfere nahi kiya toh phir

Anuj: theek hai agar tumhe lagta hai ki mai galat ho toh I am sorry.. tum jao aur agge se jab bhi tumahre pas time ho agar tumahra dil kare toh mujse milne a jana

Nd he walked

Purvi:abb yeh kya bat hoi acha toh tumahra natak shuru ho gya

And But purvi hugs him from behind

Anuj: acha ji mera natak aur tumahra kya tha

Purvi: ek bar toh sach mai mujhe bahut gusa aya tha tumahri iss harkat par… magar tum jante ho na ki mai tumse naraj nahi reh sakti

Anuj: mujhe pta tha ki tum aisa he krogi mai kon sa jane wala tha agar tum mujhe nahi rokti toh mai khud wapis chla ata magar tumhe jane nahi deta

Purvi: abb mai jaogi bhi nahi kyuki maine abhijit bhai ko leave ke liye bol diya tha

A smile appear on anuj face after listening abhijit name

Anuj: toh ajj tumne prove kr diya ke tum mujse kitna pyar krti ho

Purvi: ha bahut jayda pyar krti ho mai tumse aur tumahre liye kuch bhi kr sakti ho…

Anuj: mai janta ho

Nd she hugs him again

Anuj: mai chahta ho ki ab hum shadi kr lai'

Purvi: itni jaldi bhi kya hai

Anuj: tumahe nahi hai magar mujhe hai

Purvi: magar maine abi shadi ke bare mai socha he nahi

Anuj: magar ab socho purvi… mai jald se jald tumse shadi krna chata ho

Purvi became surprised

Jald se jald magar kyu

Anuj: (hold her hand) kyuki abb mai tumahre bina aur nahi reh sakta

Purvi: mai bhi hamesha tumahre pas rehna chati ho magar

Anuj: magar kya

Purvi: mujhe lagta hai ki abi mujhe apne carrier par concentrate krna chayie

Anuj: (irritately) aur meri toh tumahe koi fikr he nahi hai

Purvi: kaisi battein kr rahe ho tum mai tumahe apni jan se bhi jayda pyar krti ho

Anuj:krti thi purvi tum… magar abb tumahri life mai meri pehle wali jagah nahi rahi… pehle toh sirf tumahri cid ki duty thi magar abb toh tumahri family aur mujhe lagta hai ke iss sab mai mai kahi piche chot gya ho

Purvi: (with teary eyes) tumne aisa soch bhi kaise liye tum meri life ki higher priority ho

Anuj: ha higher magar highest toh nahi

Purvi: (hurting tone) ho kya gya hai tumhe… pichle kuch dino se tum bhut awkward behave kr rahe ho.. problem kya hai

Anuj: meri problem yeh hai ki mai tumse bahut pyar krta ho… mai tumhe apne se dor nahi jane de sakta

Purvi: toh mai kaha tumse dor ja rahi ho

Anuj: agar mere nazirye se dekho toh pta chlega ki hum ek dsure se kitne dor ho gye hai… tum apni life mai agge badti ja rahi ho aur mai waha par he khda ho

Purvi: magar

Anuj: (put his finger on her lips) mai tumse mang kya raha ho sirf yehi na ki hum shadi kr lai … ajj nahi toh kal hame shdi toh krni he hai phr deri kyu

Purvi: tum sahi keh rahe ho magar maine abi tak papa ko kuch btaya nahi

Anuj: tum woh sab chodo mai uncle se tumahra hath mangoga….. bs mujhe yeh btao tum shadi ke liye tyar ho

Purvi: tumahri khushi mai he meri khushi hai

Both hug each other

Anuj: (pov nd take a relief) … akhir tum man he gai purvi….tum soch bhi nahi sakti ke tumahe pane ke liye maine kya kuch kiya hai bahut kuch aisa jo tumhe kabi socha bhi nahi hoga…. Aur woh abhijit tumhe mujse dor krna chata hai,,,, nahi mai aisa kabi nahi hone donga….. bs ek bar shadi ho jaye toh yeh kanon ka hath bhi mere ser(head) se hat jayega akhir kon sa insan chahega ki oska damad jail jaye(with evil smile)

Purvi removes herself from his hug

Purvi: kya soch rahe ho

Anuj: yehi ki shdi ki bat kab krne auo tumahre ghr par

Purvi: papa ajj wapis ane wale hai

Anuj: toh theek hai mai ajj he auonga

Purvi: magar yeh kuch jayda he jaldi nahi hai

Anuj: jaldi nahi bahut jaldi… aur abb tum mujhe rokogi nahi

Purvi: k baba jaisi tumahri marji

**On the other side:**

Abhijit: (thinking) isse pehle ki purvi anuj ke sath apne iss rishte ko aur agge badye mujhe yeh sab rokna hoga kisi bhi tarah anuj ke khilaf proof lane hoga

Abhijit: acp sir aur daya ajj rat ko wapis ane wale hai kuch na kuch toh karna hoga

**At night:**

Abhijit reached acp sir's residence to pick daya

Acp:auo abhijit acha hua tum a gaye… abb khana kha ke jana

Abhijit: nahi sir mai toh sirf daya ko laine aya tha

Acp:acha abb mere sath bhi formality

Daya: boss hum khana kha ke he jayenge mujhe bahut bhokh lagi hai

Abhijit: theek hai bhi abb apki votes jayda ho gai hai toh mai kya kr sakta ho

trio laughs

purvi: app bethiya mai khana lagati ho

they finished their dinner with some chit chat

than the door bell rang

acp: kon aya hoga abb

purvi: (in shocking way) oh no anuj hoga… khana bnane ke chakr mai mai toh bhol he gai thi…abhijit aur daya bhai bhi yaha par hai wase acha he hoga sabi ek sath mil leinge anuj se

abhijit : sir app bethiya mai dekhta ho

nd he open the door nd shocked to see anuj there nd same happen to anuj

anuj: (thinking) wht the hell is this.. yeh abhijit yaha kya kr rha hai yeh toh mera plan he fail kr dega

abhijit: (in anger) tum… tum yaha kya laine aya ho

acp: kon aya hai abhijit

purvi also went toward door nd speak

purvi: bhai yeh anuj hai mera friend….. aur tum bahar kyu khade ho andar auo

abhjit became more angry

acp: anuj arre beta tum

duo are hell shocked that acp sir know anuj

daya: sir app isse jante hai

acp: ha mai aur purvi ek din shopping ke liye gye the tab anuj bhi hame waha mila tha purvi ka dost hai.. aur yeh hai cid sn. Inspector abhijit nd sr. inspector daya

anuj:ha sir inhe kon nahi janta pure desh mai inki he battein hoti hai

acp: woh isliye ke muzrim chahe kitna bhi chlak kyu na ho yeh osse pakad he laite hai

duo smile at acp words

anuj: (in some nervousness) ji mai janta ho

acp: tum khde kyu ho betho

anuj sat on sofa with some nervousness

anuj to himself: relax anuj relax… warna yeh abhijit iss bat ka fayda uthyega… magar abb mai purvi ke papa se shadi ki bat kaise kro,,, kitna kuch soch ke aya tha magar ab lagta hai ke sab bekar jayega

**so what will happen next…. Is anuj able to impress acp sir…what is the next step of duo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to aarvi, aradhya, guest, meera, shilpa, ,ananya gautam,, palak96**

**Harman: thanks…. mai apki wish jaldi fullfill karne ki koshish karogi**

**Shree rajvi:thanku dear…..**

**Adk: thanks dear and yes u are right….**

**Now the story is….**

purvi: (thinking) anuj bat start kyu nahi kar raha

acp: arre sab itne chupchap kyu hai kuch toh bolo

purvi: papa anuj apse kuch bat karna chata hai

anuj shocked on purvi's sudden words

acp: ha beta bolo

anuj: nahi uncle kuch bhi toh nahi

purvi confused

purvi: (pov) isse kya ho gya pehle toh khud he mujhe manya shadi ke liye ab kahi iska irda toh nahi badl gya….. magar ajj anuj ko papa se bat kr he laini chaiye

purvi: anuj ajj tumhe bat karni he hogi

anuj: (in low tone) purvi woh bat phir kabi

acp: kya kr rahe ho tum dono… bat kya hai hame bhi bta do

anuj: nahi uncle koi bat nahi hai purvi toh bs aise he

abhijit :( in teasing tone) kyu dar gye (raising his eyebrow)

anuj: (pass him a angry look)

abhijit: mera matlab ki tum kuch bol nahi rahe ho toh

anuj: (pov) yeh abhijit toh dekh loga mai tujhe… magar abb kya kro bat kro ja nahi nd suddenely

anuj: uncle mai aur purvi ek dsure se pyar karte hai aur shadi krna chahte hai

all are shocked

anuj: I think apko koi problem nahi hogi …..

duo pass a tense look to each other and angry look to anuj

acp: nahi beta mujhe kya problem hogi infact tum bahut ache ho magar…

anuj: magar kya uncle

acp: tum toh jante he ho ki purvi mujhe kitne salo bd mili hai toh maine abi purvi ki shadi ke bare mai kuch socha nahi hai mai chatha ho ki purvi kuch time aur mere sath rahe

anuj: (thinking…. Abb yeh budha be tang ada raha hai) uncle app fikr mat kijiye shadi ke bd mai Mumbai mai he shift ho jaonga aur purvi daily bureau bhi toh ayegi aur jab apka dil karega app osse milne hamre ghar a jana

acp: ha yeh bat toh hai magar …( but a phone call interrupt their conversation)

acp says excuse and went

in hall there is a deep silence…

after somewhile

acp: abhijit,daya tum dono jara yaha ana

duo went toward acp

daya: sir kya bat hai kiska phone tha aur app itne tense kyu lag rahe hai

acp: phone toh Salunkhe ka tha osne yeh puche ke liye call kiya tha ki hum ghr punch gye ja nahi

abhijit: toh sir kya hua

acp: mai iss anuj ke bare mai soch raha ho

daya: anuj ke bare mai

acp: ha osne kaha ki woh purvi ke sath shadi karna chata hai magar pta nahi kyu muje kuch ajeb sa lag raha hai jab bhi mai isse dekhta ho toh meri sixth sense alert ho jati hai….. par kyu yeh pta nahi

daya: abhijit mujhe lagta hai ki abb hame acp sir ko sari baat bta deni chayie

acp:! kon se baat

abhijit: ha daya mujhe bhi lagta hai ki abb waqt a gya hai acp sir ko btane ka…. Isse pehle ki anuj koi aur chal chle

acp: (in worry tone) kya keh rahe ho tum dono… baat kya hai

abhijit narrate the whole truth to acp

acp: kya tum dono iss baat pai sure ho koi galatfemi toh nahi

daya: nahi sir infact anuj ne khud abhijit,sachin aur vineet ke samne apna gunah manna hai aur open challenge bhi kiya

acp: (in anger) toh yeh baat tum dono ne mujhe pehle kyu nahi btai ek criminal mere ghar par aya aur tum dono chup chap osse dekhte rahe

abhijit: I am sorry sir magar waha par purvi bhi thi

acp: toh kya hua purvi ko bhi toh pta chlni chayie os anuj ki asliyat

trio came to the hall

acp moves toward anuj: badi himmat hai tuj mai jo acp Pradyuman ke ghar tak punch gya magar tumne yeh kaise soch liya ki tum mujhe bewkof bna doge….. acp Pradyuman ko haa

anuj : (shocked) uncle kya keh rahe hai app maine kya kiya hai

acp: (shouts at him) chup.. ek dam chup itna karne ke bd bhi pochte ho ki kya kiya hai…. Aur ajj ke bd mujhe uncle mat bulna kyuki tum ek muzrim ho aur muzrimo ke liye acp Pradyuman ke dil mai koi jagah nahi hai… smze tum

purvi who is also shocked after listening these all now can't control herself more

purvi: papa app kya keh rahe hai… yeh bureau nahi ghar hai aur apke samne koi muzrim nahi balki anuj khda hai jisse apki beti pyar karti hai

acp: (in anger)pyar vyar ka mujhe kuch pta nahi mai sirf itna janta ho ki anuj ek mujrim hai … ek mujrim aur ek muzrim ki jagah jail mai hai na ki acp ke ghar mai

purvi:( in teary voice) achank kya ho gya hai apko… kuch der pehle toh sab theek tha toh phir abb…

acp: (in loud tone) pucho iss anuj se kya yeh abhijit ko pehli bar mil raha hai

anuj: ha..ha mai inse pehli bar he mila ho

acp: acha tumne abhijit aur meri team members ko jo open challenge diya tha ki tumahre against proof laye woh sab bhi jhooth hai kya

anuj: abhijit sir apse jhooth bol rahe hai mai sach keh raha ho mai toh inse pehli he bar mil raha ho

but acp cuts him

acp: ( more loudly ) tumahri aukat he kya hai jo tum abhijit ko mere samne jhootha sabit karna chahte ho… 17 sallo se… 17 years se mai janta ho abhijit ko … abb tum mujhe btaoge iske bare mai…

anuj: (pleading tone) toh kya mai jhooth bol raha ho

acp: (in confident tone) ha tum jhooth bol rahe ho aur aab agar apni slamti chahte ho toh chupchap nikal jao yaha se kyuki tum jaise muzrimo ko hum cid wale oski bill se nikal ke jail puchate hai smze…. Aur ha mujhe abhijit par pura vishwas hai ki isne jo bhi kaha wahi sach hai

purvi: (broken and teary voice)mujhe anuj par pura vishwas hai anuj kabi mujhe dhokha nai dega

daya to anuj: chl nikal yaha se…..aur acp sir ne jo bhi kaha osse yd rakhna samze

anuj went in disappointed way

purvi: papa app ne yeh thek nahi kiya

acp : (angrily in mind) maine jo bhi kiya bilkul theek kiya aur tum ek muzrim ki side lai rahi ho…. Meri beti hone ke sath sath tum ek cid officer bhi ho yeh baat kabi mat bholna

abhijit: sir app shant ho jayie

acp: (still in anger) kaise shant ho jao mere samne meri beti ek criminal ki side lai rahi hai aur tum keh rahe ho ki mai shant ho jao

daya: (in concern tone) dekho purvi hum jante hai ki tum anuj ko kafi time se janti ho magar yeh zarori toh nahi ki hum jisse jitni jayda der se janne woh otna he sahi ho… abhijit bilkul sach bol raha hai

purvi: aur agar yehi baat mai abhijit bhai ke liye bolo toh… papa app inko 17 saal se jante hai magar yeh zarori toh nahi ki hum jisse jitni jayda der se janne woh otna he sahi ho…

trio are totally shocked on purvi's such words

acp: ( in much anger nd loud)! purvi

but after completeing her sentence without listening to anyone she ran toward her room nd lock the door

acp: meri baat suno purvi bahar auo..(knocking the door)

but she didn't open

daya: plz sir app shant ho jayie

acp: kaise shant ho jao daya kaise…. Purvi ki himat kaise hoi abhijit ke bare mai aisa bolne ki osne ek bhi bar socha nahi bolne se pehle

abhijit: sir gusse mai insan ko aksar pta nahi chlta ki woh kya keh raha hai app dekhna jab purvi ka gusa shant ho jayega osse apne app he smj a jayegi

acp: nahi abhijit insane chahe kitne bhi gusse mai kyu na ho osse sahi galat ke bare mai toh farak karna chayie

daya: app fikar mat kijiye sab theek ho jayega….

Acp: ha abb toh yehi soch sakte hai… khair abb bahut rat ho gai hai tum dono ghar jao

Both nod yes nd leave

**Next morning**

Next morning acp wake up

Acp to himself: itni late mai kaise ho gya uthne mai …. He goes to washroom and after return… purvi bhi nahi uthi hogi abb tak..

He goes to purvi's room but her room door is open

Acp: purvi itni subah subah kaha chle gai….. bureau he gai hogi…. shyd mai he late ho gya ajj uthne mai magar purvi ko mujhe bta ke toh jana chayie tha

**In the bureau:**

He enters in bureau and all wishes him good morning but he didn't find purvi in bureau

Acp: abhijit,daya jara mere cabin mai ana

Duo nods

Abhijit:ji sir

Acp: purvi kaha hai

Daya: sir purvi toh abi tak bureau ai nahi hamesh toh woh apke sath ati hai

Acp: ha atti hai magar ajj nahi ai kyuki woh ghar par thi he nahi

Duo at the same time: ! kya

Daya: ghar par nahi thi toh kaha hai

Acp: wahi toh… maine socha ki bureau a gai hogi magar woh toh yaha par bhi nahi ai

Abhijit: purvi ghar par bhi nahi aur bureau mai bhi nahi aur itni subah subah ja kaha sakti hai.. sir apne oska phone try kiya

Acp: koi fayda nahi abhijit purvi ka phone switched off a raha hai

Daya: aisa toh nahi ke os anuj se milne chle gai ho

Abhijit: ha yeh bhi ho sakta hai…. Hame anuj ke ghar jana chayie

Acp: ha tum dono jao

And Duo leave

In anuj house they didn't found anyone not purvi or neither anuj

Daya: yaha par toh koi bhi nahi hai

Abhijit: ha abb kya kare…

Daya: (in irritating tone) purvi aisi bewkofi kaise kar sakti hai bina kissi ko batye kaise kahi par ja sakti hai….. than….. manav… shyd manav ko kuch pta ho purvi ke

Abhijit: ha chlo osse milte hai

**At manav residence:**

Manav: arre sir app ayiea…

Abhijit: lagta hai tum office ja rahe ho

Manav: nahi ajj office toh nahi bs ek meeting hai oske liye kahi bahar ja raha ho

Daya: agar tumahre pass time ho toh hame tumse kuch baat karni hai

Manav: wase mai meeting ke liye ja he raha tha magar app boliye

Daya: tumhe malom hai purvi kaha hai?

Manav: ! purvi… apne ghar ja bureau mai hogi… magar app aise kyu pooch rahe hai

Abhijit:kuch nahi tum late ho rahe ho tum jao….

Manav: magar phir bhi

Abhijit: hum evening time milte hai phir baat karege

Manav: ohk.. app log bethiye coffee pee ke jayie

Manav: k… actually mujhe thodi jaldi hai toh mai niklta ho wase mai jaldi wapis a jaonga adhe ghante ki meeting hai app chahe toh tab tak ruk jayiea

Daya: nahi abbi hum chlte hai

K nd manav leaves

Daya:hame osse puri baat btani chayie thi

Abhijit: ha magar osse thodi jaldi thi isliye maine socha ke ek bar apni meeting ache se attend kr lai bs isliye

Daya: abb kaha dhonde purvi ko kuch smj nahi a raha… mujhe lagta hai hame bureau wapis jana chayie

Abhijit : ha chlo

When they start to leave the person calling them

person: sahib mai coffee lai ke ayea ho app pe ke jayiega

abhijit: nahi ajj nahi … phir kabi

daya: abhijit please yr….ha tum toh bahut achi coffee banate ho… abb toh peeni he padegi

person: ye lijiye

duo take the coffee mugs

person:wase acha hua app log coffe pe rahe hai warna mai soch raha tha ki kahi yeh coffee bhi mujhe fekni na pad jaye

abhijit: ! kya…aisa ku bol rahe ho

person: aur nahi toh kya sahab… ajj subah manav baba ke liye coffee banai woh peene he wale the ki purvi madam a gai aur unhone ne coffe ni pee

duo: (at the same time) purvi ajj yaha ai thi

person : ha sahab…. Ajj subah subah.. kuch pareshan lag rahi thi… aur phir maine un dono ke liye coffe banai magar purvi madam ne pe ni toh manav baba ne bhi coffe nahi pe … isliye mai aisa bol raha tha

daya: purvi kitne baje yaha ai thi

person: yehi 7:30 ke kareb

daya: tumhe malom hai osne manav se kya bat ki

person: nahi sahab… mai toh kitchen mai khana bana raha tha….magar itna pta hai ki purvi madam ro rahi thi aur baba osse chup kra rahe the

abhijit: phir

person: phir thodi der bd woh jaha se chale gai

daya: chale gai magar kaha

person: yeh toh malom nahi magar baba bol rahe the ki tum fikar mat karo mai ho na… aur

daya:aur kya

person:aur baba bol rahe the ki mai tumse 11 baje milne auoga

abhijit:! Kya 11 baje…iska matlab manav abb purvi se milne gya hai

daya: iska matlab manav ne humse jhooth bola…

abhijit: ha daya

daya: magar kyu?

Abhijit: jaroor purvi ne bola hoga osse

Daya: abb manav he hame purvi tak lai ke jayega

**So what do you think where is purvi?...aur kya hoga agge kya duo purvi ko dhondne mai sucessful ho payenge ya hoga kuch aur….. jannne ke liye stay with me….**


End file.
